Wands, Wizards, and Witches, Oh My!
by edis0n
Summary: VOCALOIDs in Hogwarts! A series of stories/oneshots starring the VOCALOIDs and set in the Harry Potter universe. Seriously can't be that original of an idea, right? Mainly Kaito/Gakupo. Rating may go up later if something mature gets written.


_"Hello, my name is Kamui Gakupo and I just transferred here from Kyoto. Please regard me kindly."_

Somehow Kaito remembers the violet-haired boy saying this, the first day he showed up at their school. He doesn't remember much else. He thinks that Gakupo may have sat three desks left of him, next to green-haired Gumi. He vaguely recalls Miku going eagerly to his side when the teacher said they would be paired together for Transfiguration class.

Everything else escapes his memory. It is only a week later, when he's sitting at one of the long tables in the Great Hall eating lunch, that Kaito is really introduced to him. He's just eating lunch by himself at Gryffindor table, flipping casually through the Daily Prophet as conversation filters past his ears in the background. He only looks up after it seems the volume of conversation has escalated and is getting closer to him. An indigo eyebrow raises as he sees Miku and Rin dragging along the purple-haired boy (Gakupo was his name, right?) to the table. Following the two girls is Len, who looks exasperated but also mildly entertained. Gakupo looks awkward, waving in greeting even as he tucks violet hair behind one ear.

"Oh, nii-chan! You came to lunch today!" Gumi next to him exclaims. Kaito turns his raised eyebrow to her, and after giggling briefly at his confused expression. "Gakupo is my older brother! He arrived last week, don't you remember?" His brows furrow but he nods. He doesn't really remember much but he remembers enough, he supposes.

"Let me introduce you! Ah, Nii-chan has already met Miku-chan," Miku smiles brightly as she throws a blue pigtail over his shoulder, "and the twins, Rin-chan and Len-tan." Rin leans against Gakupo, arm around shoulder even as she grins. Len makes a half-hearted attempt at a grin, the expression slanted as he sits down and swipes himself some lunch.

Gumi looks back and forth between Gakupo and himself, smiling brightly. Kaito watches her with amusement, the younger girl was always so energetic.

"And uhm, this is Kaito-kun, nii-chan. He's a sixth year like you!" She turns back to Gakupo. "And this is Gakupo. Like I said, he's a sixth year, but he's in Ravenclaw like Piko-san and Meiko-nee." The young man waves awkwardly in greeting and smiles a bit sheepishly.

Kaito takes the time to really look at the other's appearance. His violet hair is long and tied into a messy bun, and he notes vaguely the butterfly hairsticks speared through the base of the bun. Two long partitions stream down over his shoulders, one half-tucked behind one ear. A pair of large thick-rimmed glasses rest on the bridge of his nose, and though Kaito can see that his eyes are green, he can't really discern them through the thick lenses. His complexion is a pale ivory, and his fingers a paler white he notices as those very fingers come up to his face to push glasses back into place.

His uniform is well-tailored and neatly pressed, shoes shined and tied. The sweater he wears is a bit loose on his frame, and the ends of his sleeves quite nearly cover his hands. Over one shoulder is the strap of his bag, which rests at his hip, stuffed with texts. Kaito thinks of him the stereotypical bookworm.

The other seems nervous under his scrutiny, so Kaito stops to smile amiably and hold out his hand for a shake. "It's nice to meet you, Gakupo-san."

Green eyes blink behind thick lenses before an embarrassed flush comes quick to pale cheeks as Gakupo realises why the other's hand was held out. He extends his own hand to shake Kaito's, who notes vaguely that Gakupo's hands are rather slender, and unusually soft for a boy.

"Ahh... It's nice to meet you too, Kaito-san." His voice is pleasant, a clear tenor with lower undertones. "If you would not call me with -san, it makes me feel... old." He laughs, still quite awkwardly.

Kaito grins, "The same with me. Is Gakupo-kun alright then?"

Gakupo nods in reply, his smile coming along easier this time, Kaito notices and grins wider. "I'll call you Kaito-kun...?"

"Just Kaito, if you would."

"Oh, okay. Kaito it is then." Delicate fingers push glasses back into place once more. He looks a good deal more comfortable in his presence now than a few moments ago, and Gumi looks very pleased at that, tugging at her brother's sleeve so that he will sit down and eat with them. Rin has already sat down next to her brother and is chattering away as he nods, Miku making up for his lack of words as she replies enthusiastically to the younger girl's questions.

Though Kaito doesn't really listen to the words of their conversation, the sound of their voices is nice on his ears as he goes back to eating his lunch and reading his paper. Occasionally he throws in his own two cents.

By the time lunch is over, The indigo haired boy learns that Gakupo is very much the bookworm he looks like, and that he is very much a fan of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. He also learns that he is older than the Ravenclaw boy by at least a year and that his favourite food is eggplant soup.

This was looking to be a pleasant start to the new school year.

* * *

><p>Ayo, wassup? It's me again ;D<p>

I'm back with another Vocaloid story! Right now I'm in this lovely roleplaying community based on the Harry Potter universe and since I've really been on a Vocaloid kick for awhile now, I thought to myself, "Why the hell shouldn't I write something based on the HP verse?" So this little baby was born. Seriously, why hasn't anyone written something like this before? It's not that original of an idea e_e; I was slightly ashamed that I thought of something so ordinary.

Although I don't plan on making this a chaptered story _technically_, I am very likely to write a few or more oneshots in this same verse. If there are any blatant eyesores of spelling or grammar errors I should've noticed, please tell me and I will correct them! I banged this number out at around 2 in the morning and finished at 4 so if there are any mistakes, I blame Father Time and his special ability to diminish a person's intelligence quota the later it is at night.

Also, I've actually got a profile up on this site now, so if it pleases you to read my nonsensical jabber, go check it out!

And to **VIOKAY**! Thanks very much for your very awesome review! I got a real kick out of reading it, heheh. I really think people should write Gakupo more adorable and sensitive :T Every story I see with the same personality makes me wince and wonder if they're all written by the same author only with hundreds of different pennames e_e; Anyway, I really appreciate the time you took to read and review my story, so thanks again!

But anyway, this author's note is turning into a commentary so now I will shut up and hope you review :"D


End file.
